


wicked games

by jealousyjane



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Character Death, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other Packs, PTSD, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Protective Derek, Scars, Strippers, Torture, Violence, dominance fights, stippers&stripclubs, stripclub, strippers au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 06:56:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4091269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jealousyjane/pseuds/jealousyjane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek owns a prestigious strip club in L.A. where all his dancers are also his pack. In walks a surprising new addition with Scott's help. But will Derek be able to fix the boy who was left broken and scarred or will he just make it worse?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Derek knew he owned one of the best clubs in L.A. His clientele was higher class than even the most exclusive strip clubs, partially because his dancers were the best. The other part was because while most places were either strictly male or female in their entertainment his club catered to both. In this day and age most people could appreciate the form of both sexes so he didn't see why he should cut out half of his potential customers.

Derek himself had started as a dancer when he was barely eighteen, and he made himself a lot of money doing it. He was attractive to both men and women. He was all sharp lines and rough edges. Even at that young age he hadn't been afraid of punching a customer for getting too handsy. If anything his reputation for no nonsense had drawn more people to him. He knew he was lucky, being a werewolf meant he had the means of protecting himself that other dancers didn't.

He supposed that was part of the reason he had decided to open his own place, so he could provide a safe place to people who found what they needed standing in front of the crowd like he had. He also decided to turn all of his dancers into wolves. Derek didn't set foot on stage anymore, he didn't need to. When he started Derek had wanted to feel special, and standing in front of that crowd knowing that they all wanted him had given him that. He had his pack now, and they gave him everything he needed. They trusted him, and in return Derek trusted them.

Still Derek glared at the stage from his seat at the bar wondering just how his second had managed to talk him into letting another dancer take his slot on one of their busiest nights as an audition. Focusing his glare on the boy in question sitting next to him Derek couldn't help but feel slightly aggravated at the dopey smile on Scott's face. "I don't know what you're smiling about Scott. If this charity case of yours fails I'm giving your slot to Jackson." Scott's smile instantly fell off his face as he faced his alpha straight on determination in his eyes. "Trust me Derek, he won't disappoint."

While his expression didn't show any change Derek was slightly surprised by the conviction in his beta's voice as he turned back to the stage. Unlike Derek, Scott sucked people in with his happy expressions and approachable attitude. Friendly just wasn't in Derek's wheelhouse of emotions so he was happy to leave that to the boy. The crowd tonight was anxious, tension was so thick in the air you didn't need to be a werewolf to smell it. He felt uneasy leaving the task of taming these people to someone he wasn't sure of. Derek watched impatiently as a spotlight lit up the center of the stage illuminating his potential new addition from the neck down. The boys attire was a simple plain red shirt and blue jeans, he obviously hadn't been prepared to take the stage tonight which did nothing to ease Derek's worries.

The music was slow unlike most of the songs dancers chose, and when the drum beat hit his face was lit up by the same spotlight. His face was turned to the left giving the audience sight of just his profile. Derek had to admit the boy was handsome with his slightly tousled brown hair, small straight nose, defined cheekbones, and from what he could tell full pink lips. It wasn't until just moments later when the boy had turned to face his audience as he moved with a fluid grace to the music did Derek inhale sharply at the sight of a scar running from the left corner of the boys mouth following the curve just under his cheekbone ending at his hairline.

"He's been waiting outside every day for the past week trying to decide if he wanted to bother asking for an audition. He was convinced you wouldn't even give him a chance once you saw the scar, I tried to convince him to talk to you. This was the only way I could get him in here. Told him even if you didn't give him a spot he could at least make some money, says his name is Stiles." Derek could hear it in Scott's voice that he obviously wanted to take care of this one. Tearing his eyes from Stiles Derek took a look around the crowd to find every person their focused on the boy dancing all with various looks of wanting despite the scar marring his pale skin.

Derek's attention returned to the stage when Scott visibly stiffened next to him radiating anger and sadness. The boy on stage, Stiles, he had to remind himself had removed his shirt to reveal more scars covering his chest and back. "I didn't know about those. Who could do that to somebody Derek?" He had no answers for his beta, so instead he remained watching the stage feeling his own anger bubbling under the surface. Somebody had failed to protect this boy and he would be damned if he left him out there to face the world alone anymore, not when he could take care of him.

There was no smile on Stiles' face as he danced, and even without it he managed to capture the undivided attention of his audience. The scars either didn't matter to the people or they enjoyed looking at them because none of them looked up at him with disgust or pity like most did when they passed him on the street. His muscles bunched as he held his weight on his arms spinning from the pole. He could see there was quite a bit of money thrown onto the stage for him and he could feel his stomach rumble at the thought of eating an actual meal. At least he would leave with something in his pocket which was all he was honestly expecting. The other dancer whose spot he had taken had assured him that the owner wouldn't care about the scar on his face as long as he knew how to work the crowd. Stiles could see maybe overlooking the one scar, but he held no hope that the others littering his body would seal his fate.

Derek watched as Stiles fell to his knees as the song ended tilting his head back bearing his neck when the spotlight went dark. Growling Derek knew his eyes had flashed red at the sight of submission from the boy he had decided would be joining his pack. Scott tilted his head to the side exposing his neck to his alpha when Derek turned to face him. "He's in. Make sure he settles in an empty room upstairs, and get him some food. Send him in to see me tomorrow and I will take care of whatever else he needs." He could feel the relief and happiness roll off the younger boy as he walked away hearing a soft, "Yes alpha."

Scott couldn't keep the wide smile from his face as he made his way to find Stiles backstage to stop the scarred boy from leaving. Bursting through the backstage door Scott forgot to reign in his speed to human levels and startled Stiles causing the boy to drop the money he was counting. "Jesus Christ you scared the shit out of me don't do that." Scott's smile fell at the realization that he had frightened the boy. Scrambling to help Stiles collect his fallen money Scott whined low in his throat in apology. "How much did you make out there?" Suspicion flooded off of Stiles making another whine want to break free from Scott at how little the other boy seemed to trust people, but he supposed with scars like his Stiles had plenty of reasons not to trust anyone. "Looks like I made about three hundred."

Stiles held out a handful of bills to Scott only to receive a confused look at the action. "It's ten percent, that's the normal house fee. Take it and I can go." Shaking his head Scott pushed the money back to Stiles with a frown. "Derek doesn't charge us a house fee. Now come on, let's find a room for you before I drag you out for food because I am starving." It was Stiles turn to look confused as he tried to comprehend what Scott's plan could be because there was no way he was actually being given a job let alone a place to stay. "What do you mean a room?"

"You know a place where people sleep and keep their stuff. A room! Now let's go so we can get curly fries. You've got a meeting with the boss man tomorrow to work out your schedule."


	2. Chapter 2

Jackson stormed down the hallway away from Derek's office releasing a low snarl of aggravation. His slot was bumped AGAIN thanks to Scott and his fucking patron saint of lost souls attitude. It wasn't that he needed the money, no he had plenty thanks to his adoptive parents. The way Jackson saw it he earned his slot, he proved himself and nobody should be able to take it away from him. They didn't need a new dancer, a new pack member, and what the hell was a Stiles anyway. Though apparently his opinion didn't matter. And speak of the devil, Jackson could see little boy lost headed in his direction no doubt on his way to see the Alpha.

He couldn't see what was so special about the boy with his shoulders hunched face obscured by the ridiculous ill fitted red hoodie he was wearing. Just looking at him pissed Jackson off, so naturally he shoved the new guy hard into the wall caging him in with a hand on either side of his head face in the open having dislodged the hood. His eyes instantly went to the slightly jagged scar and for just a moment he felt sorry for the boy, but if there was one thing Jackson was sure of it was that you didn't get ahead by being compassionate. No, you did what was necessary to survive. It was always kill or be killed, and Jackson wasn't planning on losing any time soon.

“Better watch yourself scar-face.” He expected anxiety maybe even a little bit of fear in response instead he was caught off guard when rage all but poured off of Stiles. He didn't even see the movement until it was too late and Stiles forehead connected with his nose producing a sickening crunch. Stiles used the moment of surprise to reverse their positions shoving a forearm across Jackson's throat while simultaneously flicking open a butterfly knife he that he always had on his person.

Too shocked to move Jackson watched with blood dripping down his chin as something dark and undefined fill the brown eyes staring back at him. The steel of the blade was cold as it pressed into the corner of Jackson's mouth. “Maybe I should mark up your pretty little face like mine.” Jackson had to admit the boy had balls threatening him even though he had no clue he would just heal from whatever Stiles did to him. His nose had already fixed itself, the only evidence it had been broken the drying blood on his face. Feeling secure in the fact he would never scar Jackson smirked at Stiles reveling in his imagined superiority. “And every time you look in the mirror you would be reminded of how weak you felt when it happened. When you forget and somebody stares just a little too long and you remember that you failed to protect yourself against a human.”

A startled gasp settled a burning sensation at the back of Jackson's throat and his eyes widened flashing bright blue in realization that the knife pressed to his skin was made with werewolves in mind. Jackson had gone looking for something that would make that aching feeling inside himself that said “You're not good enough. You need to be the best.” go away. He had tried drinking and drugs and sex. But nothing made him feel whole, and then he found Derek, he found the pack. It didn't fix him though, he still had this gnawing in his gut that told him he was nothing would always be nothing. People wanted him, he was handsome, and in a society where vanity reigns he was near the top of the pyramid. It was all he had, and he knew if he was scarred, if people turned away from him in disgust he wouldn't be able to take it. Tongue clicking dryly against the roof of his mouth Jackson let the fear he felt every day consume him only managing to force out one word in hopes of stopping Stiles. “Don't.”

Derek's head snapped up eyes bleeding red at the first tendrils of fear taking a deeper breath to determine the who and they why. Releasing a roar for the whole pack to hear as he rushed to his beta when he found the distinct scent of wolfsbane and blood along with an unfamiliar party. This was his pack and no one would hurt them. Derek found Peter already there eyes shining but otherwise unmoved by the sight of some boy threatening one of their pack.

“I think it would be best if you let Jackson go young Stilinski. He's learned his lesson don't you think?” Peter's grin was positively feral when the only response he got was a low snarl as Stiles pressed the blade harder into Jackson's skin. A whimper escaped Jackson who was looking to his Alpha, pleading for his help and protection. “He should know his place by now Bolverk, and I would not suggest using my given name if you wish to lower my temper.” Derek didn't understand what his uncle was trying to accomplish or why he called the young human he had wanted to claim as pack Stilinski.

The Stilinski's were native to Beacon Hills, born wolves of a strong pack that had been exterminated by rogue hunters just over two years prior. It was a cautionary tale now of how hunters were dangerous to even the most powerful of packs. Wolf and human alike were put down without discrimination, there was no way this human child survived a massacre like that. Yet, his uncle had used the name and it had been acknowledged. This boy, Stiles, he bore the scars of torture and a blade laced with wolfsbane. Golden eyes turned to flaming red holding the Alpha's gaze unflinchingly as he lowered the knife finally stepping away from the younger beta.

Derek saw a stutter in the humans gaze like a wave pulling back from the shore before Stiles fell to his knees tilting his chin back exposing the entirety of his neck to the Alpha a low whine falling from him as anguish and fear replaced the anger that was surrounding him. “I'm sorry Alpha Hale.” Peter's amused chuckle brought Derek's attention away from the long pale line of skin presented to him beseechingly. “Oh yes Derek, you found yourself the perfect new recruit. The young Stilinski is in need of an Alpha.”


	3. Chapter 3

Peter could hardly believe his eyes. The last Stilinski was standing no more than a few feet away. Fully human, and yet still with a wolf under his hold knife pressed to poor, pathetic Jackson's face. It was hard to keep from outright laughing at the expression Jackson was currently wearing, almost as if he's about to shit his pants. While he managed to keep in the laughter, Peter couldn't stop the smirk that spread across his lips. Blue eyes shining with mirth flicked to his Alpha and nephew who had sped out of his office no doubt, at the first tinge of fear to the air. 

While he found his nephew's confusion amusing Peter didn't want his tendency to kill first and ask questions later to cost him and the pack quite the acquisition. "I think it would be best if you let Jackson go young Stilinski. He's learned his lesson don't you think?" The low snarl the boy gave in response while pressing the blade harder into the betas skin caused Peter's smirk to turn into a full on grin while Derek's unsure gaze bounced between his uncle and the boy threatening his pack mate. "He should know his place by now Bolverk, and I would not suggest using my given name if you wish to lower my temper."

Now Peter was really impressed. This boy knew his standing in the pack as the Bolverk, the evil doer who is in charge of every act that the Alpha deemed necessary but couldn't bring himself to do.He watched intrigued as the boy turned his attention to Derek whose eyes where flared red in his worry and indecision as to what his course of action should be, but the young man held the Alpha's gaze unflinchingly as he stepped back from his captive lowering his knife at the same time. While Peter was unable to see the expression in those whiskey brown eyes he knew just what it would be, because he had worn the same expression in the past.

The only difference between Peter and this child was that he had at least still had an Alpha to keep the darkness at bay. This poor boy has had no one for over two years Peter thought sadly as the young Stilinski dropped to his knees baring his neck to Derek no doubt as the darkness inside made a temporary retreat leaving the boy on his knees pleading letting out a high whine, I'm sorry Alpha Hale." Peter could however see the unadulterated look of want cover his nephew's face and released a chuckle that earned him his Alpha's attention as he said in a tone full of a kind of wonder as he looked towards that column of pale skin that was still being presented as if begging for mercy without words . "Oh yes Derek, you found yourself the perfect new recruit. The young Stilinski is in need of an Alpha."

Though he could not see anything but the back of the soon to be newest member of Derek's rag tag pack he could see how his nephew's eyes while still red were darkened, pupil expanding as his fangs lengthened in a possessive sort of need to claim that only an Alpha feels. That look made a coil of heat spread at the thought of another person around who could understand just how good it felt to let the ever changing pit of wrath take control, cause some chaos and pain to anyone without prejudice. That wrath didn't discriminate it hit whoever is in its path, because the pain of losing one's pack causes some serious damage especially when your pack is stolen for no other reason than hate of what they were. 

Peter couldn't wait to see his reactions to the other pack members, Allison in particular. The young Argent that looked so much like her aunt. Kate who was not only responsible for the hale's loss but also the Stilinski's and Peter couldn't imagine she grew to be anything but more cruel over the years.

The approach of which he could hear in the thundering of feet rushing to aide their Alpha and protect their pack. "It would serve us all best not to test the young Stilinski's control by allowing the entire pack to bombard him at once, let alone when they believe there is a threat." Peter saw the tension increase in the boy's shoulders at his words causing Peter to ask only partly serious, "Now, you aren't a threat are you my young Stilinski?"

"No, no sir. Not a threat, just trying to find my way." And oh how Peter could remember that feeling, as he slowly approached the boy cautious even with the beat of truth in the boy's heart that he meant no real harm. Placing a hand to the back of his neck earning him a harsh shudder and sigh as the tension seeped out of his shoulders. Peter finally tore his gaze away from the boy and to his nephew who looked on in a fascinated hunger. "Take him to your room Peter. I will settle the pack, and decide the boy's fate." A whimper escaped Stiles at that because he feared not being taken in, being left to fall further into the recesses of his mind unit he could no longer find the will to break free.

Peter nodded and using the hold on the boy's neck began leading their newest recruit to his lair as the younger wolves liked to call Peter's space. Not that he minded really, he valued the privacy that it allowed him that the only member of the pack who would willingly go into his area besides Derek was Lydia. Lydia, who he was training to one day take his place as Bolverk, as evil doer of the Hale pack. He always found it amusing that looking at the pack as a whole no one would guess Lydia to be his pupil. Which just made him curious what this boy would think once he'd seen her and everyone else once everyone has been calmed and settled.

As they made their way to Peter's rooms Peter stepped closer wrapping an arm around the boy's waist pulling him back flush even as they continued walking forward, taking a deep breath inhaling the boy's natural scent which was admittedly delicious to Peter. All righteous fury and a prideful undertone. Something that Peter could definitely appreciate and understand. "Well aren't you quite the good little warrior. No doubt you were a protector to your pack." A single finger tracing the scar on his face slowly moving from hairline towards the boy's lips only to have the journey interrupted when the boy jerked his head away and a rather unpleasant scent of shame filled the air. "I am protector to no one now, so how good could I be?"

Growling in anger Peter spun the young Stilinski around to face him grabbing his chin to force eye contact as he traced the scar all the way despite the way the boy flinched saying, "If this was left by who I think it was, then none of your pack had a chance. Neither did mine. I know this just as I know that this is not your only scar, just as I also know that you gave no information despite the torture you endured at the hands of Kate Argent." The full body flinch followed by a rage so strong it brought Peter back to times where his anger over the loss of his family was all he could feel.

Stiles tilted his head so that his neck was on display, the side without the scar on his cheek more in view with his eyes cast down in a calculated sign of submission. "I was the second, the Alpha's one and only son, I was the protector to the children. I failed, and she made me watch." Not much could shock Peter anymore but those words, those true confessions surprised the older wolf to the point his grip on the boy slacked enough for him to break free. "Do you still think I am quite the good little warrior? Or do you see my failings for what they are?" Peter could see the shock and wonder on the boy's face when he said in a harsh voice so full of anger at the Argent woman for causing so much damage in her lifetime, "Well it's a good thing the bitch suffered before she died."


	4. Chapter 4

The clicking of heels against the tile floor of the underground of the club, Peter's lair as so many thought of it, was a constant steady beat of a rather angry Lydia. That had Jackson following a few steps behind in a bit of respect and a solid dose of fear, even as he postured as if he was the big bad to fear of the two of them. He couldn't bear the thought of her going down into the trenches by herself with not only Peter but this freak Stiles, so he insisted on coming along and playing bodyguard to a girl who was more than capable of taking care of any threat thrown her way.

Dressed head to toe in designer wear, makeup perfectly done, not a hair so much as out of place Lydia Martin looked like one of those air head, old money heiresses. She was not. She was a cold blooded killer who had the brains and the brawn thanks to the werewolf attributes she had obtained since being recruited by Derek. Bursting through Peter's bedroom door without bothering to knock Lydia wanted to see this new addition their Alpha and surprisingly Peter both wanted to add to their numbers. What she saw, made her mind pause in it's calculating for just a moment.

There Peter was with no doubt their would be new pack mate both shirtless Peter was ever so lightly tracing each and every scar as he spoke in a low soothing tone while the younger man held himself perfectly still as though it was taking all of his effort not to move away from the kind touches. Neither payed either Lydia or Jackson any attention which allowed Lydia to hear what Peter was saying to the young man. "My scars, they are invisible now. They healed, but it took many years and some days when I look in the mirror and see this unblemished face it feels like I'm not really seeing me. I still see and feel the uneven and ugly bubbling of burnt skin, even though it's not there." The boy touched the side Peter's face softly, managing to pick the one that once bore the scars of which he spoke.

"I see your scars, even if your body no longer carries the weight. They are still in your eyes, and they weren't for nothing, they gave you the strength to become what was needed for your pack to survive and become what it is now." While inside Lydia was shocked and touched by the words from both men especially the scarred human she held fast to the expressionless mask on her face clearing her throat to gain their attention. And gain their attention it did.

Lydia stumbled back a step right into Jackson's arms, a throwing knife sticking out of her stomach. While yes the knife did hurt she could tell there was no wolfsbane on it so the only real damage was to her shirt which she happened to like. She learned an important lesson though in that one move. Never, under any circumstance startle this new member, Stiles Derek had called him. Peter let out a boisterous laugh while Jackson snarled at the boy as he held her up. She pulled the knife free without so much as a flinch but felt the need to congratulate the boy on even managing to touch her with the knife let alone hit home in her abdomen. "That was quite a good shot Stiles. Seems like you know your way around your weapons despite being human. I suppose if you count the scars you have experience on both ends of the knife don't you?"

Surprisingly it was Peter who flew off the bed and grabbed her by the neck eyes an icy blue that proved just how few scruples he had as Bolverk. Jackson tried to intervene but after a warning growl from Peter he backed down, stepping back neck bent to display his submission to his superior. "That is enough Bolverk, she knew nothing of what she spoke or I assume she would be ashamed at the insult she gave to me and my pack." Peter did not look ready to let the Lydia go though so Stiles suggested a different type of punishment. "If it would satisfy you Bolverk, perhaps you could transfer the memory of how I came across my scars. Of what happened to my pack to the one who will one day take your place as the evil doer of the Hale pack."

Peter smiled cruelly at his pupil and for the first time in a long while Lydia felt fear of the eldest wolf. "That sounds more than fair my young Stilinski, she should know the truth of what she speaks and learn to be more careful with her words." Her eyes widened at the name, the Stilinski's had been legendary. Human and wolf alike, but Kate Argent had taken them out. Killed them all, or so Lydia had thought. She had never given any thought to the rumors of a young boy, a human no less that had managed to survive the extermination of his pack.

Memory sharing was an unpleasant thing for everyone involved though Lydia had to admit it was no doubt going to be more painful for her than for the Stilinski boy. Peter used his hold on her neck to drag Lydia to where Stiles was still sitting on Peter's bed completely calm despite the fact he was about to relive the pain and torture both him and the rest of his pack had experienced. This only served to make Lydia more apprehensive, because she refused to admit to being afraid. Peter sat Lydia on the bed next to Stiles before climbing up behind them allowing his claws to extend before embedding them into both parties necks without any warning. Stiles remained silent eyes closed looking almost peaceful even as Lydia let out an ear shattering scream that signaled nothing short of death and destruction of the most tortuous kind. Peter had his eyes closed brows furrowed in concentration as he got flashes of what he was allowing Lydia to see. Jackson watched in frightened awe as Lydia screamed and cried as if being tortured herself, while Peter who was always so in control of his emotions had tears silently rolling down his face, and the guy that held a knife to his face just the night before looked perfectly calm in all the chaos.


	5. Chapter 5

Lydia wasn't sure just how long the memory sharing took, but it felt like a lifetime of torture and death, nothing but feeling the loss and pain of each member until their was only one left. Stiles. She realizes now just how callous and hurtful he words were when she was watching it happen as if she was there herself, unable to do anything but be a spectator to the madness. Stiles was given many jobs in his large pack, he had many responsibilities. He was heir to the Alpha, first and only. He was second to only his father in command. Lastly, he had been protector to the children.

Jackson immediately ran to her ignoring a growling Peter wrapping her up in his arms when she fell from the bed still crying hysterically. Looking up at the boy who was in the exact same place as when they started, face dry, but eyes filled with a certain darkness that she recognized in Peter's eyes when he loses himself near the anniversary of the loss of his family. "I apologize heir Stilinski, I had no idea who you were or what you had endured. I beg of you, forgive my thoughtless and cruel words."

Laughter was not the response she expected in response to her heartfelt and actually honest words and it just served to further confuse her when it came to understanding this Stiles that they were going to be adding to their ranks. She didn't like confusion, and it must have showed on her face because the boy spoke after a moment. "You think your little recitation of memorized words from the hierarchy directories for protocol between packs I would be impressed or more inclined to overlook your offense? It doesn't, and I do not have to forgive your words. Just as I didn't need to stay the Bolverk's hand in your punishment, but I did and I will forget the words were said just this once. Though know this, I never will forgive it or any other ill spoken words against my pack. So you should pass that along to the others now she wolf and take your guard dog with you." Lydia stood with Jackson's help though her thoughts were still playing the memories from this boy letting them run round and round in her mind in a never ending loop. She was surprised by the boy's words but could understand what he meant, because if it had been her she would be the same way.

Peter stood protectively in front of the boy Eyes flashing, fangs and claws at the ready still as his pupil and her lapdog left his room in silent fear and respect. Only once he could no longer hear their heartbeats did Peter slowly turn to face the young Stilinski feeling both sorrow for his loss and a great type of selfish want for the boy to be his pack mate whether that's what needed to happen in order for the Hale's to gain his presence didn't matter to Peter. Then again Peter was always overly pragmatic which is why he would never make a good Alpha."I know you saw bits and pieces Elder Hale, you made it purposeful and allowed me to know you were doing it. So ask your questions and be done with it."

Oh this boy was good Peter kept having to remind himself. "You hid the children when the hunters came?" Cold eyes met Peter's gaze head on without so much as a flinch. "I sent them all off to rotating hiding and safety zones I had created for the pack though they all believed it to be unnecessary. I stayed to keep the hunters busy as they left for safety, to hold out for Stiles." So he had prepared their pack, that was surprising. "What went wrong?" There it was, a stiffness to his shoulders that showed Peter that the boy really was reliving the feelings that came with then events no matter how cold his eyes were.

"Not all of my pack was strong, and there were those who believed the lies of the hunters that their lives would be spared. That they would be an Alpha with their own pack, that they hadn't already signed their death sentence even if the hunters let them live I would have killed them."

Anger so hot it was like fire in his veins Peter managed to grit out, "So they sacrificed the children."

A laugh so dark it caught his direct attention Peter watched as Stiles shook his head. "I was the only one with the locations besides the Alpha. I had blocked the children's scents they had nothing but me."

"No…" Peter refused to believe, and yet the sad voice of the only remaining Stilinski continued with a softly spoken, "Everyone has their breaking point Bolverk, you know this better than anyone and Kate Argent was no novice when it came to gathering information. She forced me to sell out the children I protected using wolves who stole my memories, then made me watch as she tortured and killed them one by one in front of me."

Peter was pacing snarling under his breath as his nephew finally made his appearance just in time to hear Stiles say, "After the first child I got one scar for every other that I refused to give up because it was taking too much time for them to dig through my thoughts, but eventually they got them all."


	6. Chapter 6

Derek had been listening in on the conversation hoping to be better prepared to deal with this human boy, this Stiles who had managed to in the course of an hour scared two of his betas. One of which was Peter's student, in line to become the next Bolverk. In some ways Derek didn't want to have to be the one to make all the decisions, and this was one of those times. He knew that this boy needed him, needed an Alpha and he wanted to be that Alpha for him; but he also had to think of the rest of his pack and their needs too.

He also knew that there was one member of his pack in particular that was a sure thing to set the boy off, Allison Argent. The picture of her Aunt Kate when the older woman had been at Allison's age. Looking in at his uncle's wrecked expression, actual tear tracks marring his usually impassive and unreadable face Derek also saw how the boy; Stiles looked unaffected. It was as if the two had switched places and it was unnerving to see his hardass of an uncle; his Bolverk with tears in his eyes because of a human. Though, having also heard what the boy had, had to say about the destruction of his pack and the bits and pieces that his uncle had siphoned off to witness for himself Derek could admit that he too would be in tears and trying to comfort a boy who for all the rest of the world like he was doing something along the lines of waiting for a meal instead of his outcome with the Hale Pack's Alpha.

It was almost as if it didn't matter what the outcome was, like it didn't make a difference. It made the Alpha in Derek want to snarl at the lack fear and groveling that he had seen from the same boy not all that long ago. He didn't like not knowing what to expect from the boy, but in a lot of ways these rapid changes in behavior reminded him of his uncle right after the fire. Peter was more than a little unhinged after surviving the fire that claimed the rest of their pack. He could only imagine how hard it has been for the teen; to be left alone in his madness with no one to call him back out to reality, to break through whatever memory held him tightly in his own mind. "Derek, he needs us. He needs a pack to ground him in the now instead of letting his mind keep him in the past. He needs help like you helped me."

It was rare that Peter ever seriously asked Derek for anything, of course he made inappropriate requests that Derek ignored because he knew that Peter was just being a win in the ass; like the time he asked for a bowl of only green m&m's. This was not one of those inappropriate requests, this was his uncle asking for him to help a boy who was a kindred spirit, a boy who needed a pack, an Alpha now more than anything. A pack that Derek could give him, an Alpha he could be for him. First he'd have to at least introduce Allison to the boy and see if he could work past being around an Argent, being pack to an Argent. Especially one who looked so much like the woman who no doubt tormented Stiles every waking moment. "He needs to meet Allison first. We can't abandon or put in danger those already in the pack."

The tensing of Peter's entire body let Derek know just how badly he believed the meeting between the two, no matter how different Allison was to her Aunt. Family resemblance won out in the majority of situations dealing with PTSD such as these two wolves suffered. "I assume based off of both your insistence and reluctance to have me meet this beta that she is an Argent, no doubt bearing a resemblance to Kate." Both Hales having all but forgotten the silent presence were startled just a bit by the boy's surprisingly accurate statement. Peter was the one to move towards the boy gripping the back of the teens neck causing the boy to let out a low pleased whine tipping his head back into the grip the older wolf had on his neck; turning his face to nuzzle his nose into Peter's forearm scent marking each other.

Still gripping Stiles neck Peter said in a quiet and sad voice that Derek hadn't heard in many years, "She reminds me of her aunt every time I catch a glance of her out of the corner of my eye, whenever she has to posture for the pack I see Kate. But she is nothing like her family." Derek moved forward kneeling before the boy who had grown so stiff at his uncle's words where he had once been loose limbed and comfortable gripping his face softly between his hands, taking over in the explanation of the part the Argent girl played in their pack and what he would have to accept if he wanted to join as one of Derek's beta dancers. "She volunteered herself as retribution for her family's wrong doings. She took no part in them, and yet she offered her life to us. Allowed us to decide what the punishment should be for the Argent's crimes. We decided such bravery and selflessness were worthy attributes for a beta, and what better way to punish the other Argents than for them to know that their next generation's leader is the very thing they hunt."

"I would like to meet this girl for myself. You need to see if I can manage having an Argent around, and so do I." Whiskey brown eyes were clear as they looked into Derek's green as the boy asked and Derek's breath was taken away by the beauty of the boy before him, scars or no scars. He was beautiful, there was no question about that as far as Derek was concerned. This boy made the Alpha in him want to prove his worth, show how well he can care for and protect his pack. With the barest of glances to his uncle Derek said in a quiet voice, "Go and get Allison, bring her down here. Bring Scott with her."

"We're already here Alpha." was the quiet almost fearful voice of his second, and at the sound of another voice Stiles' gaze immediately went to where it had come from. And where it had come from also held the visage of one Allison Argent. The scream so full of anger, fear, and sorrow echoed through everyone's head as Stiles fought against both the Alpha and Bolverk in a vain attempt to get to the woman who looked so much like the one from his memories. The memories that involved pain and torture and the death of young children right before his eyes.

Going limp in the two wolves hold crying tears of his own he turned his gaze from the girl who shared an unfortunate likeness to a very evil woman to the worried blue eyes of Peter asking in a broken voice, "She's really dead right? She's not coming back is she?" After that the grip changed from restraining to comforting and both wolves whispered affirming little sayings to the boy assuring him that the monster he so feared truly was gone as Scott rushed a sobbing Allison from the room.

"My Aunt ruined his life too didn't she?"

"Yeah, yeah she did, but you aren't her."

"I still feel guilty."


	7. Chapter 7

Blonde curls whipped around wildly as Erica practiced her routine for the night, but she pause mid spin hanging upside down on the pole looking up at a both very excited and very worried looking Isaac. "Have you heard the news?" With a frown creasing her brows Erica shook her head no, asking, "What's going on, sweets? I've been out of the loop the last few days with Boyd." Isaac blushed a deep red at the implications of that one sentence and Erica thought it was adorable but decided to let him off easy this time, "What's got you all excited there sweets?" Isaac looked around to see if anyone else was around before saying, "We might have a new pack member, a member who has history with the Argents."

Now that caught Erica's attention jumping down from her hold on the pole she asked, "And how do you know this?" Looking down in submission and a show of his submission Isaac replied, "I saw Scott and Allison coming back up from the lair. Allison was crying and Scott was telling her that she wasn't her aunt, she wasn't Kate. And yesterday Scott was all excited about some new kid that was meeting with the Alpha this morning." Grasping the boy's chin lightly Erica smiled sweetly at the submissive beta and lightly kissed his cheek muttering a soft, "Thank you, Isaac."

Erica sauntered off the stage leaving behind a blushing but pleased Isaac, as she went to find her darling Boyd who was no doubt in the workout room. Boyd was a man of few words but was the epitome of a gentle giant unless it came down to protecting his pack. If any of the pack were in danger he was a man not to be trifled with, he was the Skoll. The enforcer, and he had won his right to hold that position. Making her way through the back rooms she saw both Lydia and Jackson looking for all the world like someone had just killed their puppy. Erica had never seen Lydia look anything but perfectly put together even the times she had been covered in blood she looked ready for a photo shoot. Not now though, now she had tears running down her face, sobs wracking her body as murmuring to herself, "How could she? They were just children." Which made no sense to Erica but she was soon distracted by how ragged Jackson looked too as he led Lydia back to her rooms. Pale as a sheet, with a sort of haunted fearful look in his eyes that spoke of having your worst fear threatened to be done to you with proof that they weren't bluffing.

Naturally Erica connected this fact with the new arrival to the Hale Pack which once again piqued her curiosity about this new member. They must be quite something to frighten not only Jackson but Lydia. The same Lydia that Erica had watched skin an enemy wolf alive for daring to threaten her pack mates, without so much as batting an eyelash. Yet, there she was the brilliantly infallible Lydia Martin reduced to broken sobs muttering to herself. Jackson who cared for nothing other than maybe himself, Lydia, and Danny looked nothing like the cocky showoff she knew and hated to a degree. Not to mention Allison, the sweetheart who was deadly with more than just her were powers, but also any other weapon in existence thanks to the Argent training was reduced to tears leaning on the second's shoulder. She needed to meet this new member of their's they truly must be quite something indeed to do what they have done in such a short amount of time.

Looking in at a shirtless Boyd who was doing one handed pull-ups Erica leaned against the doorway to the gym akin in a deep breath of her mate's scent at its purest most primal form, "Can I help you my dear? Or are you just here to stare at me again?" Most people mistook Boyd's dry way of speaking for having no sense of humor but that wasn't true it just took some time to get used to how dry his humor happened to be as well. Once it was understood what was a statement and what was a joke everyone realized Boyd was actually hilarious on most occasions managing to still catch everyone off guard every once in a while. "I hear we have a new pack mate, who's managing to break down even our toughest members just upon meeting them." He looked back over his shoulder with a brow raised in question so Erica continued explaining, "They've already broken Jackson, Lydia, and Allison. I haven't seen Peter or Derek. I'm assuming they're with the newbie."

Boyd dropped down and made his way to Erica who was still casually leaning against the doorway stopping just in front of her with a sigh, "You want to catch a glimpse of this potential new member in case they aren't accepted." Knowing exactly what she wanted and why was another reason why she loved Boyd so much. "I love you, you know." He just smiled with an easy, "Ya, I know." hanging off his lips. "Alright then you crazy woman, let's go spy on the newbie."

With a laugh Erica threw her arm around Boyd's waist as they made their way to the lair that was Peter's section where the Alpha and Bolverk were no doubt holding the newest possible member while they made their decision based off of what would be the best for the pack. "That's right let's go play double oh seven on this newbie, and then we can give James bond his martini shaken not stirred." Boyd's laugh boomed through the empty halls as he said," Like I said, crazy woman."

"You know it babe."


	8. Chapter 8

Stiles was left alone while the Alpha and his Bolverk decided his fate, which surely wasn't a good sign as to his acceptance into this pack. He was losing himself to the dark pit inside more and more often lately and it was frightening him. One of these days he was going to be lost to the darkness forever instead of just a few moments. He just needed a pack, but who was he to ask any pack to take him in when he wasn't able to protect his own. He failed, and his pack paid the price. He doesn't deserve to be given another chance, he deserves the darkness that fights him for control every minute of every day.

Sitting with his head in his hands Stiles thought back to how he had already caused problems for these wolves, and part of him wanted to sneak away before they threw him out their door with a warning not to return to their territory, at least then he could entertain the wishful notion that this pack was going to accept him, and that he simply left before they had the chance to impart upon him the news. No, he didn't even deserve the wishful notion that any pack let alone this one would want him. His head snapped up and tilted in question at the sound of a door being quietly opened and shut. If it were the Alpha or even the Bolverk they wouldn't try to be quiet, almost as if someone were trying to sneak up on him. An unwise decision for whoever thought that he was an easy target. "You should be brave enough to show yourself young wolves."

"I thought he was human." Erica whispered to Boyd only to have the boy sitting on Peter's bed looking in their direction call out again with, "And yes I am human. You just aren't very good at recon." Looking at each other in shock Boyd and Erica took a moment before stepping out of the shadows and towards this intriguing young human boy. "You're good, for a human." Erica said looking the boy up and down in a condescending manner as Boyd looked on in silence. The cruel smile they got in response made Boyd reach out for Erica in a moment of fear of what was hiding behind that smile. "I'm good period, wolf. So I wouldn't look down on me just for being human, simply because you hated the time you spent fighting your own body as a human yourself." The hitch in the girl's breathing told him he was right. Most bitten wolves who look down at the human race do so because as a human they struggled everyday with some form of ailment, just like this girl had. "But you remember what it felt like, not having control of what your body would do. Always fearing the worst every second of every day."

At the hiccuped little sob Boyd said a simple, "Stop." Earning him the full attention of the boy who had managed to bring tears to Erica's eyes with just a few carefully chosen words. With a raised eyebrow the boy replied with a falsely innocent, "What? Was I wrong?" Guiding his mate back to the door Boyd kept an eye on the boy who hadn't moved but still raised every alarm the wolf had as far as danger went. The devilish smirk making everything just that much worse.

"Derek he needs us, he needs you." Peter stood steadfast arms crossed as his nephew paced before him in indecision. "But is he going to be an asset to this pack or a detriment Peter. I know you feel a kind of kinship with the boy, but that may be clouding your judgement." Scoffing Peter rolled his eyes with an easy, "My judgement is not so easily clouded and you know it. You're just afraid of the want you feel for the young Stilinski. You think it's your judgement that's clouded." The snarl he got in response was answer enough causing the eldest Hale to smirk at his nephew knowingly with a bit of nostalgia in his blue gaze at the remembrance of the very same feeling when he had met his mate, not that he was going to tell his nephew that's what was happening. No, it would be oh so much more fun to watch him struggle to the conclusion all on his own.

"Fine, he's in." Derek snarled low in his throat before storming off to go brood somewhere in frustrated confusion as to what he should do and what his instincts were telling him to do. Peter headed back into his bedroom where he had left the young Stilinski and paused for a moment at the scent of Erica and Boyd along with the fresh scent of salted tears hit his nose. "I see you've met Erica and Boyd. Is there a reason why you are trying to alienate every pack member that you meet beyond me little one?"

"They have all yet to learn their place, I am just showing that I am not to be considered the bottom of the pack merely because I am new and human. You know your place and have treated me with the respect that is deserved of my former station in my pack." Peter could understand that, feeling the need to prove that he was not weak despite not having a pack. Peter nodded moving to kneel before the boy cradling his face with a small smile on his face as the boy closed his eyes tight almost as if waiting to be struck even as he leaned into the touch. "I have news from the Alpha." The boy gripped Peter's wrists tight as he waited for the axe to drop, to hear that he was no longer welcome and that he would have to leave, but sobbed out in relief when Peter's voice came out with, "You have a pack now."


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> check out my tumblr to send me prompts and check out some work ahead of time   
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/jealousyjane

"You have a pack now."

Those words echoed through Stiles' mind as he stared back into the Bolverk's blue eyes as tears escaped his own brown eyes in a sort of disbelieving sort of relief. "I do?" With a soft smile Peter leaned forward kissing the forehead of his pack's newest member, whispering a quiet"Yes, yes you do. So there's no need to fear little warrior."

Sagging into the older wolf's arms Stiles started to sob as the weight of always being alone with nothing but the black pit of chaotic rage was lifted from his shoulders. He was far from free, but at least this was a step towatds some sort of peace. Some sort of life that didn't revolve around blood and rage and fear. Fear of what others could do to him, but more so what he could and would do to others.

Whenever his vision would tunnel and he could see nothing but a sea of foes who meant to cause him harm when there is really very little danger. Stiles was never sure if he'd hurt an innocent bystander in his madness. So many had already died because of him, there was no way he'd survive it if he killed someone while lost in the sea of his tortured memories.

No, if that happened Stiles was prepared to eliminate the threat. Even if that threat was himself, but now he had a pack. People who could become his new family, who could maybe put him back together. Though he would always be cracked. He had to know that the pack was capable of doing what may need to be done if he was too far gone to be fixed. "I need to know something Bolverk."

Guiding Stiles' face back from where it had been nuzzled into Peter's neck the wolf looked into the young man's honey brown eyes, trying to find whatever it was that had the newest member to the Hale pack shaking so hard. Scent overtaken by fear. "What? What is it my little warrior?" With a hiccuped sob Stiles grabbed hold of Peter's face earnestly searching the man's expression as he begged, "I need you to make sure I don't hurt anyone. Promise me that if I'm not able to be fixed you'll stop me."

"Stop you?" peter asked even though he knew perfectly well what his little warrior meant and where he needed to be prepared and willing to do the most unpleasant of tasks, he somehow felt as if he was being asked the impossible. It didn't matter that he had just met the broken and scarred boy, Peter felt the pull of kinship that he had only ever experienced with his family. "You know what I'm asking Bolverk, and I know that it's a lot to ask of you but if it needs doing I would rather not have to do it myself."

And oh how Peter could remember asking Derek the same thing years ago when he had been at the height of his madness. When he had wanted to take his vengeance on any and all hunters whether they followed the code or not. Everyone was guilty in his eyes, and those who had yet to commit crimes well he was simply preventing the inevitable loss of supernatural life and lives of humans also involved. He was determined to put this poor child back together like some kind of humpty dumpty, there would be no need for him to keep the promise Stiles was begging him to make. So setting his jaw into a hard line Peter nodded his head with a firm ,"Yes young Stilinski, I will do what you ask. You will not harm any innocent life, but I will not stop you from doing what you wish to those who deserve it."

Meanwhile Derek was upstairs on the main stage gazing out at his pack of which most were wither in tears or looked on the brink of crying, all because of one human boy. His toughest members reduced to this in a matter of minutes, it was difficult for him to believe. Yet, here they stood staring back at him looking so very much like the scared and lost little teenagers that they had been when they first joined the Hale pack. Only two of the seven young wolves had yet to meet the young Stilinski. Isaac and Danny looked around at their pack mates in a confused sort of worry before giving their full attention to their Alpha.

"Most of you already know, but we have a potential new addition to the pack. His name is Stiles Stilinski, first and only child to the former Stilinski Alpha. Second in command. Protector to the children." Allison let out a sob causing Scott to grip her that much harder in hopes of soaking up her unhappiness though he knew that wasn't possible. "It has been decided that he will be our newest member. I suggest treating him with the respect that his station in the once great Stilinski pack would garner him." At that moment Peter stepped from the shadows with Stiles behind him still half hidden in darkness.

"There will be a customary tournament to determine Stiles' placement in this pack's hierarchy in two days. All must participate." Pulling away from Boyd, Erica sneered out,"But he's just a human!" causing a roar to echo through the room from the boy who was being restrained by the Bolverk. "And you are just a sad little girl who hides behind her wolf too afraid that even the bite may not have been enough to fix you."

"Enough!" Eyes red as flames Derek bared his fangs at both members in warning, earning a bared neck from Erica along with a whispered apology. Though he received nothing but bared teeth from the human who had his uncle Peter whispering calming words into his ear in attempts to placate the last remaining Stilinski. After having to bring back his uncle from the brink Derek already had some idea just how difficult it was going to be to take in this young man who was so lost to the madness that losing one's pack caused, but part of him was spoiling for the chance he would get to show the boy his place in two days time.

A place that was below Derek. Pinned by the neck, belly up with nowhere to go but submission to his Alpha. Just the thought caused a coil of want to spread like wildfire through his belly, earning him curious glances from his pack and a knowing smile from his uncle. After calming down Stiles turned his head to nuzzle into Peter's grip causing a zing of jealousy to flare up in Derek at the closeness that seemed to be blooming between his newest member and his only remaining family. Grinding his teeth Derek bit back the urge to growl at Peter in warning and instead crossed his arms over his chest. "Alpha Hale, I have a request."

Green eyes met brown as Derek acknowledged the boy with a jerk of his head. "Jackson was overly upset with my taking his slot for the evening, perhaps he would be amenable to sharing the stage for the evening." Sparing Jackson a quick glance Derek thought at first that may not be the best idea but was interrupted by his uncle before he could voice his reservations. "Derek, it would be a way for each member to better get to know our newest member, and it's a safe way for everyone involved to get used to each other. It would be a good idea for each member to share the stage with the little warrior at least once if not more."

Nodding his head Derek could see his uncle's point and had to admit it was a good idea for everyone involved. Each person would learn to tolerate and maybe form some kind of friendship with Stiles instead of avoiding him like the plague. "Fine, each of you will perform at least once with Stiles in the next two weeks. No exceptions. I suggest you two get to practicing you're on in a few short hours."


End file.
